


You won't ever reach my heart using words

by Anriaxs



Series: NePoLaBo Oneshots [1]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, Vtubers - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Holo5, Kissing, Multi, NePoLaBo, No Beta we die like Rushia's pets, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs
Summary: Insight on how each one of the girls sees kisses and how they use them to express their feelings with each other in their relationship.
Relationships: Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy/Momosuzu Nene/Omaru Polka
Series: NePoLaBo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You won't ever reach my heart using words

**L** amy has always enjoy kissing, a kiss in the cheek, one in the forehead, in the hand, it's a good way to demonstrate affect she thinks, is easy to do an understand.

So it's not surprise she's the one that usually kisses the others in the rest of her gen, she loves to kiss them in the cheek as a "thank you", in the forehead as a way to say "good job" or to say "good morning", is just how it is.

One would think that her being the 2nd shortest of the gang would make it a bit troublesome to kiss her lovers, but it's really not, she can kiss Polka in an easy way since she's the shortest and Nene by tiptoing a bit, but Shishiron is different, she's the tallest at 166 cm and so it's a bit difficult to kiss her in the cheek and specially in the forehead.

But Botan knows how much Lamy likes to kiss, so she crunches down, sometimes bows, just so Lamy can give her a Kiss, she likes it, since is a sign that Shishiron doesn't mind the kisses she gives, that she likes them and so she took a her time crunching down for Lamy.

At tthe start of all it was a bit rocky, Lamy would have to be a bit more forceful making her crunch or getting her attention so she can kiss her, it seemed Shishiron wasn't really used to so much constant physical affection, but now is not, it's easy, she would almost say that is as easy as breathing.

It's not only on their daily interactions though, she also tends to initiates the more heated kisses.

Truth to be told she enjoys taking the lead when these happen and the rest of the girls seem happy to let her do it.

She's also usually the one that keeps kissing and kissing until one things lead to another, and the one to pout when her partner moves out of reach or when they get interrupted.

But even with that, her favorite kisses are always the ones that she receives, when her bangs are move out of the way so they can place a kiss in her forehead, when they leave a kiss on her check or when they peck her lips.

They're not really that often but she cherishes each one of them because of that.

Lamy likes kissing but the best part of it she thinks, it's when your partner kisses you back.

* * *

 **N** enes answer to the question "what you thinks about love", is a pretty simple and probably childish answer.

And if you were to ask her about kisses, she would give an equal simple and childish answer.

Something like "They're to show affection" or "You kiss who you love"

So she likes to give kisses from time to time, as a way to greet someone, like a reward and sometimes in a possesive way.

Nene knows how she's seen by other, sometimes or most of the time seen as a childish person, and she doesn't mind, it's a good way to be seen she thinks.

That doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy some more adult activities, she enjoys deep and hot kisses, probably more than the common ones she usually gives to others.

They're more intimate, the kind of thing you wouldn't usually do with a friend, and that's why she likes them, she likes intimate things.

Even so, she isn't usually pushy, specially not with Lamy, but she tends to take the lead when she gets frustrated or when she's impatient, and she knows her partners usually don't mind, they may chuckled but they follow suit, it's nice she thinks.

Kisses are nice, she likes to receive them too, but one of her favorite parts are probably the feel of closeness that you get with them.

More than to initiate or follow, she likes the slight possesive feeling that one gets, the intimacy that they wouldn't be doing this with anyone.

Kissing is probably one of the best parts of a relationship she thinks.

* * *

 **P** olka is a cheerful girl, like Nene, hyperactive and silly and one would think her kisses reflect that, that assumption would be wrong.

Surprisingly for outsiders, Polka kisses are very calm, slow, and they feel like she just wants to enjoy the moment.

And that's exactly what she wants.

Polka is not really a kisser, she sometimes do it as a was to show affect, to tease others or when she's acting, because she's a performer, and sometimes you have to do certain things when playing a character.

But the kisses she likes the most are the ones she shares with those close to her, specially the ones she shares with her partners.

She likes to feel the other close to her, kiss or not, to feel accompanied and to know they're here.

Kisses and other things are just a plus, she thinks, one she enjoys, even if when it comes to more intimate moments she's usually not the one to initiate them, but she surely enjoys them.

She likes the closeness of the other person and she likes the sensations both of them get from it, she likes to know her partner is happy and enjoying too, who wouldn't want that for their partner?

She admits she isn't usually one to take the lead, she gets nervous and sometimes overthink a things, specially with Lamy and sometimes with Nene, depending on the mood of both of them.

But at the same she doesn't deny that taking the lead from time to time is a nice thing.

Kisses are nice, whatever role she plays on it doesn't matter she thinks, the closeness is probably one of her favorite things about them.

* * *

 **B** otan doesn't mind kisses, is not like she's an active kisser but she usually doesn't mind receiving them, they feel good and she knows they're used to show their affection for her.

Still, she prefers teasing as a way to show affect, it comes more natural to her, that's what she feels.

So it's very unusual for her to initiate anything, she prefers to receive, they have they way to show affection and so does her.

One would think she's too lazy to initiate them, and maybe she sometimes is, but when it comes it ... it's just that she gets a bit nervous and loses some of her confidence, she sometimes thinks "what If I do something wrong?"

She knows her partners doesn't mind if she does something wrong, but she can't help but overthink things, it's one of the things she shares with Polka, she laughs.

So, she gifts things, like a cat would Omarun jokes, she goes and comes, bringing surprise gifts just to see their eyes shine at the sight of their favorite thing, when she buys expensive Sake for Lamy, more instruments for Polka, cute things for Nene, or something they all can share together.

But all that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy kisses, she does, but when it comes to it, it's better to leave it to others.

She likes all kind of kisses too, simple ones, like the ones Lamy and Nene give them daily, or some more intimate, like the ones Polka loves to share, she likes the more frenetic ones that lead to other things too, but in general she likes the feel she gets when receiving them, that small feel of love they put in each one of the kisses she gets.

And while she usually express her love in other ways, she likes to kiss from time to time, small ones,taking them by surprise too, especially in unique and special moments.

Kisses are probably not her thing to give, but when she does she makes sure to fill them with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... yeah, this is a thing lol
> 
> I've been thiking of writing something for Hololive and after seeing the lack of content in general I just decided to contribute a little.
> 
> I'm planning to write more, I guess it'll depend on how this is received and what other ideas I come up with.
> 
> I hope this is okay, I'm mostly a ShishiLamy shipper and a big Botan follower XD but me, being a multishipper... let's say that I also ship Holo5 <3
> 
> It's a crime we don't have more fics tho, specially shippy ones...


End file.
